She Doesn't Compare
by DawnJuan
Summary: The moment that Alison realizes she wants to open up and let Emily in she discovers that Emily is with Paige. Alison finds herself completely lost and unsure of what her next move should be. This is a one-shot about what I think should actually happen. It does lead to smut.


**I'm still not completely satisfied with where the last episode left off, so I have been doing a lot of writing. I didn't intend for this to end up being over 11,000 words, but I got a bit carried away. I wanted to edit this one last time but I sort of ran out of time and I wanted to get this posted tonight, so don't be surprised if you find mistakes floating around. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think! :)**

Alison had been busy grading papers all afternoon. She tried to remain focused on the task, but her mind kept wandering to one of her best friends, Emily Fields. Emily had been so sweet to her lately. Well, Emily was always sweet, but lately, she had been extra caring. She was always checking up on Alison before they got off work and even went home with the blonde a few times to ensure that she was safe. Several times she offered to bring Alison dinner and simply spend time with her.

Alison hadn't been in the most upbeat mood lately, so many of those times she had declined Emily's requests. Not that she didn't want to spend time with the swimmer. It was simply because she was in such bad spirits that she couldn't bear to bring Emily down or worse, take it out on her. Alison knew that when she was feeling that way the best thing was for her to deal with it alone. At least until she had a better grip on the situation. Then she would be able to accept Emily's kindness.

It just so happened that Alison was in a great mood. For the first time in what felt like forever she was feeling rather upbeat. Originally she was upset to find out that she was pregnant by the conman, Archer Dunhill. She did not want to have his baby. She just knew that her egg combined with his seed would make a demon baby. A pure spawn of Hell. However, the knowledge that she was carrying Emily's baby made her feel completely different. To begin with, she was devastated. Not because she couldn't bear the thought of having Emily's child, but because she knew it was going to have a horrifying effect on the other woman.

In a way, finding out that she was carrying Emily's baby made her feel better, which in turn made her feel guilty. She felt guilty for feeling relief over something that was causing her friend so much grief. Alison no longer felt the need to terminate the pregnancy, not that it was still off the table, but the fact that she was carrying Emily's child made a significant difference. She was ready to get rid of her own demon spawn, but she knew that any child that was half Emily would be half an angel.

Sure, the other half of the child's biology was a mystery, though it very well could have been Archer's, but there was a fifty-fifty chance that this child would be good. That it would have a kind heart and a gentle soul. That thought alone is what made Alison reconsider her decision. This is also why Alison was suddenly feeling better about the situation, while simultaneously feeling worse because her sweet Emily was being dragged into the situation. It was a situation that Alison was supposed to deal with on her own, but now Emily was going to have to face it with her. Alison felt selfish for taking even the slightest bit of relief from the situation, but she couldn't help it. Emily had always been her rock. Her safe place to land. Emily always had open arms for Alison even in the darkest times. This was exactly why Alison decided to stop pushing the brunette away.

Alison clicked her pen closed as she finished grading the last paper for the day. She neatly stacked them and slid them into a filing cabinet beside her desk. She gathered her belongings with one thing on her mind. Emily. She decided that it would be nice to invite the other woman to her house that night. She was going to cook dinner for them and they could spend the rest of the night watching movies or talking. Assuming Emily didn't already have plans, which Alison hoped wasn't the case. She had honestly been missing the swimmer and tonight was going to be their night together. She was going to turn her phone off so that A.D., or anyone else for that matter, couldn't ruin their night.

Alison locked her classroom door and began walking down the hall in the direction of the natatorium. It was only five in the evening, so she knew that Emily would more than likely still be on campus. Alison actually felt herself smiling as she walked down the halls, listening to her soft footfalls with each step she took in the direction of her favorite person. Her smile widened when she could actually hear Emily's voice drifting down the hall. She increased her stride in order to reach her quicker. Alison rounded the corner, but immediately regretted it. Emily's back was facing Alison, but the blonde could tell that she was getting rather friendly with Paige McCullers.

Paige fricken McCullers. The one person Alison completely loathed. Sure, Alison made many enemies over the years, but no one got under her skin like this woman. Emily didn't see Alison coming, but Paige most definitely did. She locked eyes with Alison for the briefest moment before averting her attention back to Emily. She reached forward and rubbed Emily's upper arm, which she didn't pull away from. In fact, Emily stepped closer in Paige's direction. Alison wished more than anything that she wasn't frozen to the spot but she was. She wanted to run away but she couldn't. It was only when Paige leaned forward and kissed Emily that Alison truly felt sick to her stomach. The most difficult part for Alison to process was the fact that Emily was kissing Paige back. It was in no way a one-sided kiss.

Alison dropped her purse and mentally cursed at herself as she scurried to pick it up. Of course, Emily heard the noise and quickly spun around. "Alison, are you alright. I didn't know you were here."

Alison was too choked up to reply. The only thing she could do was to throw her bag over her shoulder and flee the scene. She took off speed walking down the hall in the direction of the faculty parking lot. She needed to get as far away from Emily as she possibly could, which was difficult with the brunette following her at a distance. She heard Emily call her name a few more times, but Alison was quick to ignore the other woman as she burst through the exit. Without slowing her pace, she began to dig through the contents of her purse until she found her car keys.

She pressed the button on her key fob before swinging the door open and slamming it shut. She threw her bag into the passenger seat and started the engine just as Emily approached her vehicle. Alison gripped the wheel as Emily knocked on the window, begging for the blonde's attention. She took a deep breath and rolled down the window, not wanting to be entirely rude, but also not trusting herself to speak.

"Ali, are you alright?" Emily asked with pure concern swirling in her deep brown eyes.

The blonde simply stared at her as if the other woman had just purposefully run over her dog. Alison was always quick to react with anger, which is one reason she needed to get away from Emily. Of course, she wasn't ok. She felt horrible and disgusted, but she couldn't explain that to Emily. She couldn't admit that to anyone, so in true fashion of Alison DiLaurentis, she acted on her anger.

She glared at Emily, almost as if she hated her, which couldn't be farther from the truth. Without saying a word she rolled her window up, put her vehicle in reverse and pulled away from the parking space. Emily remained rooted to the same place as she watched Alison leave, completely confused as to why Alison was so angry with her. The blonde quickly sped away from the parking lot in the direction of her home. She felt stupid and when Alison was made to feel stupid she was in a fit of rage. Her pride was wounded and that was something Alison never dealt with very well.

She was immensely upset and she knew very well why. Because she was ready to admit her feelings for Emily. In high school when the two had their encounters, Alison was always able to brush them off, though deep down she knew she felt something profound for her friend. Recently Emily told Alison not to kiss her again until she knew why she was doing it. It left Alison with a lot to think about and eventually she came to the conclusion that she kissed Emily because the other woman had her heart. Emily always had a special place in Alison's heart and for the first time in their complicated lives, Alison was ready to do something about it. She was just a little too late.

She swore that she could feel her heart literally cracking inside of her. It seemed that every time she was ready to give herself to someone she cared for it never worked because they always wanted someone else. She supposed this was karma for all the terrible things she did when she was younger, but that conclusion didn't make it hurt any less. Alison actually allowed herself to cry as she drove toward her home.

Once she parked in her driveway she roughly grabbed her bag before exiting her vehicle. She stomped up the steps, slamming the door shut behind her and dropped her purse on the nearest table, without a care if she broke anything. She roughly pulled back one of the barstools and took a seat on it, resting her elbows on the kitchen island. She pressed her face into her palms as the tears began to freely flow. This was supposed to be a great night. She was supposed to be in the kitchen right now preparing a meal for the two of them instead she was sitting on a stool crying her eyes out.

It was in this moment that Alison truly wished she wasn't pregnant because she could really use a glass of wine. Instead, she was going to have to deal with her problems on her own. She lowered her forehead onto the cool island top and inhaled shakily in an attempt at slowing her freely flowing tears. Before Alison could get too caught up in her misery there was a knock on the door, causing her to flinch and jerk her head in the direction of the noise. She could see through the glass and none other than Emily Fields was standing on the other side. Of course, she would follow Alison.

Alison kept her back to the other woman as she frantically wiped at her face to dry her tears. Instead of answering the door Alison stood and sluggishly marched upstairs. Emily was the only person she wanted to spend this night with, but now she was the last person that Alison wanted to see. Emily, not one to accept Alison's cold shoulder, turned the doorknob in hopes that it wasn't locked. Much to her surprise, it was actually open, so she let herself inside.

"Alison, please talk to me. I need to know if you are alright." The brunette called up the stairs as she took them two at a time.

She reached the top of the stairs and headed straight to Alison's bedroom to find the blonde collecting a pair of pajamas.

"Ali, please talk to me. What has gotten you this upset?" Emily questioned once again.

Alison sniffled a few times before looking up at Emily with a completely broken expression. "Please, Emily. Just go away."

"I can't, Ali. Not until I know that you are ok." Emily whispered as she walked closer to the blonde.

"Don't come near me." Alison weakly croaked out, causing Emily to freeze.

She honestly didn't understand why Alison suddenly couldn't stand to be around her. If she was being honest with herself she had to admit that it hurt.

"Ali, please. Talk to me." The swimmer pleaded.

Alison couldn't stand to look at Emily's puppy eyes. They would make her break and she couldn't allow that to happen. "Get out of my house, Emily," Alison spoke with a stern voice.

"No, not until you tell me what is going on with you."

"What is going on is that I want you to get out of my house," Alison spoke a little louder, but it didn't deter Emily.

"Why do you want me out of your house? Just tell me if you are ok or not." Emily pushed, growing a little impatient herself.

Alison hated to do it but she needed to be firm with the other woman, so she raised her voice, "I am fine, Emily! Now go! Get out of my house!"

Emily looked taken back at the sudden hostility. She felt her own tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want Alison to know that she had that much of an affect on her, so she turned and took off in the direction of her car. Once Alison heard the front door slam shut she allowed her knees to buckle. She curled up on the floor and once again she found herself a crying mess. She wondered if this was what the rest of her life was going to be like. Falling for someone who never wanted her then crumbling into a million pieces. How could she possibly raise a child when she couldn't even keep herself together.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The following day Alison decided to throw herself into her job, which is why she was currently creating an outline for an essay that she would soon assign to her students. She was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't notice a familiar figure standing in the doorway to her classroom. The other person remained in place for a few moments, observing the blonde as she worked, but soon decided to break the teacher's concentration.

"Can I come in?" The other person softly requested.

Alison looked up and wanted to say yes. She wanted to fall into those arms and not only let the person into her classroom but into her heart as well, but Alison knew she couldn't afford to be weak.

"Make it quick. I'm in the middle of something." Alison coldly replied.

Emily slowly entered the room, nervously wringing her hands together. She sat on top of the student desk that was closest to Alison. The swimmer took a deep, calculated breath before speaking.

"Please, Ali. This is killing me." Emily began.

"What is killing you?" Alison asked as she dropped her ink pen onto a stack of papers, though her tone held less attitude when she saw how defeated Emily looked.

"Not knowing why you are so upset with me. I know you don't, but it feels like you almost hate me. It just hurts." Emily softly confessed.

Alison stood and walked to the front of her desk to face Emily, leaning back against it as studied the swimmer.

"You're right, I don't hate you, Em. I just can't be around you right now." Alison calmly explained.

Emily stood and took a few steps closer to the blonde. "Why? Please, don't leave me in the dark."

"If you're upset then maybe you should go running to your girlfriend. I'm sure she can comfort you." Alison said, feeling her bitchy self clawing it's way to the surface.

"Is that what this is about? Because of Paige?" Emily questioned as she studied the blonde. "Why do you care if I'm with Paige?"

Alison stared at Emily with a look of pure defeat. The blonde very well resembled a wounded puppy. "You are so smart, Emily... but you are so very clueless sometimes. How can you not see what the problem is?" Alison whispered with pain evident in her voice.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Emily pleaded as she stepped even closer to the blonde, reaching forward to cup the side of Alison's cheek. Instinctively, Alison leaned into the touch, allowing her eyes to flutter closed. Emily took that as a good sign, so she closed the remaining distance and wrapped her arms around the teacher. Alison immediately fell into the embrace, burying her face into the swimmer's neck. She deeply inhaled, loving the scent of chlorine that clung to the other woman. Alison desperately pulled the other woman as close as possible, relishing in the comfort for a brief moment before stepping back, fighting away the tears that threatened to consume her.

"Can you leave, I need to finish working." The teacher pleaded.

"You never answered me," Emily whispered, hoping Alison would be straightforward with her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alison asked as she looked down at her heels.

"Not exactly."

"It really is. Now, please go. I need to get back to work." Alison pleaded.

This time Emily respected the blonde's wish and left her in peace. She had a lot to think about and no clue where to start. As she was walking down the hall she pulled out her phone and dialed Hanna's number. She could always count on the blonde the be real and straight forward with her. Maybe she knew something that Alison wasn't telling her.

"Hey, Em. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm on my way home and I just wanted some advice."

"Ok, what's going on?" The blonde asked.

Emily pushed open the exit doors and approached her car as she began explaining. "It's Alison. She's being so cold to me lately. One day we were fine and the next she can't stand to be in the same room as me. Last night she screamed at me to get out of her house. So I tried again today in her classroom. She looked completely broken so I hugged her. She practically clung to me before pulling away and asking me to leave. I asked her what was wrong and she said it was obvious. But it isn't obvious to me. I have no clue what I have done."

"This is Alison were talking about. She has crazy moods sometimes. So, when did she start acting weird?" Hanna questioned.

"Last night," Emily said as she sat behind the wheel of her car and began driving in the direction of her shared loft with Hanna.

"What exactly happened. Think back to every detail." Hanna suggested.

"Ok, I noticed it right after swim practice. I was standing in the hall talking to Paige and then we kissed. I heard something hit the floor and it was Alison. She dropped her bag and I was going to help her but she snatched it up and took off. I tried following her into the parking lot but she gave me a hateful look and drove away. I followed her home and caught her crying. She still wouldn't talk to me and eventually, she screamed for me to leave, so I did. I tried again today but no progress." Emily explained with as much detail as she could remember, hoping that something obvious would stick out to her.

"Ok, so Ali seems jealous." Hanna easily came to the conclusion, but Emily wasn't buying it.

"Jealous of what?" The brunette questioned.

"Of you and Paige, obviously."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure. Unless she has feelings for you. It's not unbelievable considering she's pregnant with your baby and you two have a history."

Emily began considering what Hanna was saying. "She did kiss me not long ago," Emily thought aloud. "But I asked her why and she said she didn't know."

"Was this before or after she realized it is your baby?"

"Before."

"Interesting," Hanna said, piquing Emily's curiosity.

"Why is that interesting?" Emily asked as she turned onto the street that led to her current home.

"Because she was clearly into you before she found out she was carrying your baby. Which means that she isn't into you because of that but probably because she just wants you." Hanna reasoned.

"But she never said anything."

"She's got a lot going on, Em. She probably hasn't had a chance to process it." Hanna reasoned.

Suddenly Emily felt guilty. "So you think she's hurt because of seeing Paige kiss me?"

"Sounds like it. Why was Paige kissing you anyway?" The blonde questioned.

"We are talking about getting back together," Emily replied as she parked her car outside of the loft.

"If that is what you want then Ali will have to learn to deal with it. Give her some time and space. She will be ok."

"I don't want to give her time and space," Emily said as she locked her car and marched up to her front door.

"You have to. If seeing you with Paige hurt her this badly then you have to give her the space to heal."

"What if I don't want to be with Paige anymore," Emily said as she opened the door to find Hanna lounging on the sofa.

"Ok, now I'm confused." Hanna deadpanned as she ended the call.

"I was trying things with Paige because it's simple. She's been through this with me before and she is comforting. But Ali... God, you know I was always so crazy about her. She was my first love." Emily blurted out as she began pacing around the room.

"So you would rather be with Alison than Paige?"

"There is no comparison. Paige is great and I will always care for her but if I have to pick between the two I don't have to think about it. I've always wanted a real chance to be with Alison, I just didn't believe it was realistic. That is why I always ended up with someone else."

"You and Alison need to get on the same page," Hanna said, sitting up as she eyed her pacing friend.

"I have to go talk to her. I need to hear her say it."

"Then go try again. Just don't be discouraged if she still pushes you away. She's hurt right now and you know how stubborn she can be."

"Thanks for talking to me, Han. I'm going to go try talking to her again." Emily said as she picked up her recently discarded house key.

"It was great seeing you for all of two seconds," Hanna called out with a smirk as Emily closed the front door behind her.

Emily stood outside of the loft taking deep, steady breaths in an attempt at collecting herself. She wasn't sure what she should even say to Alison, but she knew she needed to say something. She looked up at the evening sky and paced back and forth for almost half an hour going over random conversations in her head. She went back and forth in her mind, debating on what to say to the other woman. When she finally had enough of her own nerves she worked up the courage to leave, heading straight to Alison's house. It didn't take her long to get there and upon her arrival, she saw the teacher's car in the driveway. Emily, deciding that she wasted enough time, practically ran up the steps and knocked on the front door, impatiently waiting but was disappointed when there was no answer.

Emily knocked again and silently waited, but no one came. She was so desperate to see the blonde that she tried the knob and luckily it was unlocked. She knew it wasn't the best idea to enter someone's home uninvited but Emily let herself in any way. In her mind, she justified it as an emergency. The swimmer walked around the house, softly calling Alison's name, but there was still no response. She was sure that Alison was home, unless she left with someone else, or worse. What if A.D. did something? Emily tried to choke down that thought as she continued her search for the teacher.

Once she finished searching the bottom floor Emily decided to check upstairs. She eased her way up each step and checked the blonde's bedroom first. She was instantly flooded with relief, but what she saw was unexpected and it took her breath away. Alison was in bed, laying on her back wearing nothing but a t-shirt and panties. The shirt had lifted, exposing the pale flesh of Alison's stomach. The blonde had her head tilted to the side and she seemed to be asleep. Emily noticed a tiny sheen of sweat clinging to Alison's hairline. It was rather warm out, so Emily concluded that the heat was too much for Alison and as a result, she ended up exhausted. She had heard that pregnant women were more affected by the heat more than an average person, but she wasn't sure that Alison was far enough along for it to already be bothering her. Emily made a mental note to do some research on pregnancy.

The longer she stared at the sleeping woman the more she wanted to touch her. Alison looked so peaceful, especially more so than she had lately. How could she be so oblivious? Of course, Alison has feelings for her. Everything suddenly made sense to Emily and she was no longer able to keep her hands to herself. She slid her shoes off and crawled onto the bed, careful to not wake the other woman just yet.

Emily stared down at Alison's stomach and found herself smiling. She never thought she would see the day that Alison DiLaurentis, her first love, was legitimately pregnant with her child. It was overwhelming and not entirely in a bad way. Unable to contain herself, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the exposed flesh of Alison's stomach. She looked up to see that Alison was still asleep, so she continued kissing the area. She rested one hand on the woman's stomach while her kisses increased in pressure. Emily heard a soft groan come from the blonde but it didn't slow her down. Her kisses became a little sloppier as they moved higher, pushing the blonde's shirt so that her ribs were exposed. She kissed every inch of skin available until Alison began to stir.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Alison spoke in a raspy voice.

"I couldn't help myself," Emily mumbled as she kept kissing the other woman's stomach. Alison rested her hands atop Emily's head and breathed deeply while the brunette dragged her lips against the pale flesh.

"Em," Alison breathlessly called out again.

Emily paused and crawled up the blonde's body until their noses were brushing.

"Do you or do you not have feelings for me?" Emily whispered.

"It doesn't matter." Alison weakly replied though she didn't try to evade the other woman.

"It does or else I wouldn't be asking." Emily encouraged.

"Even if I did, it wouldn't be right for me to admit it. You have a girlfriend and I'm not trying to break you apart." Alison grumbled as she tried to pull away from the brunette but Emily lowered her body weight onto the blonde to hold her in place.

"She isn't my girlfriend. We aren't official... so I'll ask again. Do you have feelings for me? Please, Ali. I need to hear you say it."

Alison felt Emily's breath washing over her lips. She closed her eyes and slowly nodded. "I do."

Emily leaned forward and brushed her lips against Alison's in a slow and sensual kiss. Alison instinctively wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and melted into the kiss.

"I want you too," Emily whispered as she pulled her head back.

"What about Paige?" Alison asked, feeling self-conscious and slightly confused.

"She doesn't compare." Emily easily admitted.

"Em, do you truly want me? Or is this because of the baby?" Alison had to ask. She didn't want the brunette to be with her out of obligation.

"This has nothing to do with your pregnancy. If you keep the baby, then great, I still want you. If you go with your original plan, then great, I still want you. Whatever you want to do is fine, but it makes no difference. I want you either way." Emily admitted before bringing her lips lower to brush against Alison's cheek.

"You would want to be with me even if I kept the baby?" Alison asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Ali, this is your body. You have every right to keep it or terminate. Anything you choose is fine with me as long as you are happy and sure of your decision."

"Ok," Alison began. "Because last night I decided what I'd like to do. I was thinking and for the first time since I realized I was pregnant, I actually thought about it as a baby and not some parasite. Something about realizing I'm not carrying Archer's demon spawn gave me a new mindset. I realized I almost terminated the pregnancy and I knew nothing about the baby. I thought it was mine and Archer's when it is actually yours. I don't know who the other biological half is, but I'd like to find out. Even if the other half comes from a terrible person, the other half is you, Emily. Something good has to come from this since it is yours. I just need to know how you feel about it. I can't go through with this decision without your input."

"If you want to keep the baby that is your right to do so."

"But it is yours too," Alison whispered.

"Even so. It isn't my place to encourage or discourage your decision."

"I know, Emily. I just need your opinion. You aren't being pushy or anything like that. I am asking for it."

"Ok, if you keep the baby then we will become mothers."

"We? Emily, I am not asking you to go through this with me. This is a huge deal. You can be a part of the child's life without feeling like you have to be its mother. I know biologically it is yours, but you didn't ask for this. You donated your egg to help someone start a family, not to start one yourself." Alison honestly loved the idea of raising the baby with Emily, but she didn't want the swimmer to feel as though she had to. That would only breed resentment, which would devastate the blonde.

"I never said you asked me. I also know this is a big deal. It is very important. But if you carry this child then I don't want to play just any old role. I want to help raise my child." Emily spoke with pure determination, causing Alison's heart to flutter.

"What if you aren't ready? You don't have to step up just because I go through with the pregnancy." Alison tried once more, but Emily wasn't having it.

"That is my egg. You will give birth, and in that sense, you are the mother, but genetically I will be the mother too. I will not turn my back on that. If you want this baby then we will both become parents... and that is ok. We can handle it together if that is what you want."

Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and held her close. "God, Emily. is there ever a moment where you aren't a completely perfect human being?"

"I am not perfect, but I will take the compliment," Emily said with a light laugh.

Alison pressed her lips to Emily's ear and whispered, "I want to have your baby, Emily."

Those were words Emily never even dreamed she would hear. She felt a chill run down her spine as Alison's words washed over her ear. She raised up on her elbows to make eye contact with the woman below her.

"Then we need to start preparing. And no more leaving me out of the doctor appointments. I mean it." Emily said with a stern voice.

Alison simply smiled and pulled Emily in for a deep, long kiss. For the first time, she truly felt secure during this pregnancy. She could keep the baby and it would have two loving parents. So much weight was lifted off of the blonde and it was overwhelming, to say the least. Alison interrupted the kiss when she felt Emily stroking her outer thigh, knowing how easy it would be for them to get carried away. There were some obstacles preventing her from going too far with the swimmer, which Alison immediately voiced. "What about Paige?"

Emily bit her bottom lip and rolled to the side, propping on her elbow. "I need to go talk to her tonight. I have to let her down as soon as possible. She just let go of an important job opportunity to stay here with me and I'd feel guilty if I didn't tell her in time to accept the offer."

The entire dynamic between Emily and Paige made her uncomfortable, but she kept it to herself and she sucked her lips in, immediately releasing them.

"Go do whatever you have to do," Alison said, half excited to start building a relationship with the other woman and half dreading watching her leave. The damaged part of her expected Emily and Paige to work things out and for Emily to return to let her down instead. She tried to ignore that feeling as she encouraged the swimmer to leave.

"Take care of everything and if you want to come back when you are done I'll be right here."

"I'm definitely coming back tonight... You will have to chase me away." Emily added the last part with a shy smile. "Would you like me to bring you some dinner?"

"Have you eaten?" The blonde questioned.

"I haven't."

"Then it's a date," Alison said as she reached forward to brush some hair behind Emily's ear.

Emily's face split into a beaming smile. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Alison's in a tender kiss that neither woman wanted to break. However, Emily did pull away, reluctantly. She crawled off the bed and smoothed out her top before replacing her shoes.

"Um," Emily nervously began as she gazed at the half naked Alison. "I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Come here," Alison said, standing and walking toward the brunette who met her halfway. "Take all the time you need. Just... come back to me." She vulnerably whispered the last part as she cupped Emily's face with both hands.

"Of course I will." She whispered in response before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Alison's once again. The kiss lingered for a long while, neither woman wanting to let go.

"I'll see you soon," Alison said as she eased out of the swimmer's arms, suddenly becoming aware of her lack of clothing. She reached for a robe and tied it around her body causing Emily to smirk.

"You know, there is no point in being modest now."

Alison rolled her eyes but felt her cheeks heating up nonetheless. Emily smiled and walked away, taking one last glance at the blonde before leaving the room, headed in the direction of Paige McCullers.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Emily dialed Paige's number the moment she entered her car. She didn't want to meet the other woman anywhere private, simply out of respect for Alison even though the blonde would never ask that of her, so she asked Paige to meet at The Brew. Emily knew drinking coffee this late at night wouldn't be the best idea, but it always helped to ease her nerves. It was better than asking Paige to go to a bar and having the two of them getting into a drunken shouting match.

She arrived several minutes before the other swimmer, which left her plenty of time to nervously sip on her drink and think of the best way to approach this situation. Emily was staring down at the cup, deep in thought when the bell above the door rang, signaling an incoming customer. Quick footsteps approached Emily causing her to look up.

"Hey, Em. You sounded kind of tense on the phone. Is everything alright?" Paige asked as she took the vacant seat opposite Emily.

"Did you tell them that you don't want the job already?"

"That is an odd way of greeting someone, but I haven't told them yet, why?" Paige asked as she side eyed the other swimmer.

"If the only reason you decided to stay in Rosewood was because of me then I can't let you do that."

Paige crossed her arms over her chest as she scrutinized the brunette. "Why? Just yesterday you were all for the idea."

"I know. I just don't want you to lose an opportunity because of me." Which was only half the truth, but Emily was trying to ease her way into the part that would be the most difficult for Paige to swallow.

"What is this really about?"

"Honestly, I don't feel that same spark that I used to. I thought that we could get it back, but it just isn't clicking." Emily said, barely above a whisper.

"You seemed to feel it the other night. When you kissed me in the middle of the street." Paige huffed as she leaned back in her chair.

Emily took a nervous sip from her cup, slowly licking her lips before speaking again. "I was trying to make it work. I'm comfortable with you. I'm used to you. I always felt safe with you... But at some point in life, you need to make decisions based on something other than comfort and ease."

"Are you really breaking up with me after we just got back together?" Paige said as she rested the palms of her hands on the table.

"I guess I am," Emily said with a frown.

"Emily, what happened? Does this have to do with Alison? Ever since she saw us kissing you have been so preoccupied. You have barely paid me any attention."

"You don't want me to answer that. The point is we aren't going to work out." Emily said, not willing to deny her feelings for Alison to anyone, but still not wanting to upset Paige.

"No, I think I want you to tell me." She said as she narrowed her eyes at Emily.

"Fine, I'm with Alison now. Does that honestly make you feel better?" Emily calmly said.

"No, it really doesn't. But it also doesn't surprise me. You do know she's going to ditch you as soon as I'm gone. That's what she does. She can't stand when we are together so she's wedging her way in. As soon as I am gone you will be alone all over again. I can't believe you still let her do this."

Emily had always been protective of Alison and this situation was no different. "She didn't actually. She refused to tell me how she felt because she knew I was with you but I can see it when she looks at me. I know her and I know she has feelings for me. I can't ignore that. Not when I feel the exact same way."

"Then why did you even waste my time?" Paige asked in disgust.

"I didn't mean to. I just got caught up in the memories and the comfort. It was nice because what we had was real. When I heard that you were leaving I began to panic because you really are my comfort zone but I also have to admit that any romance between us is over."

"I know what is really happening. She went and got herself pregnant and of course, she's going to rope you in. She doesn't want to deal with this alone and she knows she can manipulate you into being there for her."

"Paige, you really don't get it," Emily said through gritted teeth. She knew this breakup was going to be on bad terms, but she didn't expect Paige to get such a rise out of her.

"Then tell me. What don't I get?"

"She isn't roping me into her pregnancy. She's carrying my child I tried donating my eggs when I first came to Rosewood, but they were stolen, thanks to A.D. and against both of our wishes one has been implanted inside Alison."

"Wow..." Paige said with a shocked expression. She knew some of the things Emily and her friends, even herself, had been through because of A was nearly unbelievable, but this had crossed a line. "Em, you know you don't have to stay with her because of that. If she's guilting you into it..."

"Stop. I'm not with her because of that. I'm with her because I want her. I've always wanted her and I think you know that." Emily said, once again defending the blonde.

Paige abruptly stood, scraping the chair across the floor in the process. "Have a nice life, Emily. I'm done trying with you. You always mess things up. We could have been so happy together but you always ruin it."

"I never meant to hurt you," Emily said, with regret in her voice.

"That may be true, but you still do it. Goodbye, Emily."

Emily watched as Paige sadly walked away, leaving her alone with her half full cup of coffee. She ran her hand through her hair and stood, walking to the trash can to dispose of her beverage, giving the other woman time to leave before she exited the cafe. Emily took a short walk to The Grill and placed a to go order for her and Alison, hoping the other woman was in the mood for pasta. As stressful as the evening was she was looking forward to spending the night with the blonde. The worst was over and now she was free to enjoy her time. Emily had a good feeling about being with Alison and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in her way.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Emily knocked on Alison's front door with her foot, considering her arms were full of takeout containers. Alison almost instantly pulled the door open and greeted Emily with a wide smile.

"You came back?" Alison breathed out in relief.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Emily questioned with a smile and one raised eyebrow.

Alison just blushed and relieved Emily of some of the food containers, walking in the direction of the kitchen. "How did it go?"

"She didn't take it so well, but at least it is over with," Emily said with a sigh as she followed the blonde.

"Do you regret it?" Alison shyly asked while refusing to make eye contact.

"Not even for one moment. I am exactly where I want to be and I couldn't be happier." Emily admitted in a serious tone.

"So... what does that make us?" Alison nervously asked as she pulled down two plates and a couple of glasses from the cabinets.

"Whatever you want us to be."

"I have never had a girlfriend before," Alison stated, though both women knew this already.

"Would you like to change that?" Emily hopefully asked.

"So much," Alison admitted with a breathy laugh.

Emily smiled at the other woman while scooping pasta onto both of their plates. "Then I guess we need to go find you one. There is a gay bar in Phillie we can go to. You are gorgeous, so you are bound to find someone who is interested in you."

Alison approached Emily with a glass of juice in each hand and a glare etched onto her face. "Emily Fields you aren't even a tiny bit funny."

"I was laughing." Emily continued to tease, but eventually playfully rolled her eyes as she reached for the glasses, placing them on the island. She wrapped her arms around Alison's waist and pulled the pregnant woman against her body, leaning down to peck her on the lips several times.

"I guess I'll just have to be your girlfriend now."

"You say that like it is a chore," Alison said between kisses, though she was completely amused.

"It isn't. It is the best thing that has ever happened to me." The swimmer whispered while hugging Alison close. Alison melted into the embrace and clung to the taller woman as they gently swayed from side to side.

"Come on," Emily said as she stepped back. "Let's eat before it gets cold."

The two ended up having a quiet dinner together full of shy smiles and blushing faces. To Alison, it felt kind of like their first official date, even though it was just a simple dinner at her house. It made no difference, she would forever remember this night as one of the happiest in her life. Deciding to date a person could sometimes be a simple thing, but in their case, it was a huge step. Something they should have done a long time ago. To Emily, it felt like swimming lap after tiring lap before finally surfacing and filling her lungs with much-needed air. It was a relief. It was a necessity.

After dinner, Emily and Alison decided to spend the evening watch a movie. Alison took a seat on the sofa, leaning back against the arm and stretching her legs out. Emily considered sitting at the opposite end, but instead crawled across the teacher and wedged her body between the sofa and Alison's body. The blonde looked down and chuckled as the swimmer attempted to get comfortable.

"Are you comfy now?" Alison asked in amusement.

"I'm perfect," Emily admitted as she rested her head on Alison's shoulder with one arm and a leg thrown across the other woman's body. Alison shifted her position slightly so she could slide her arm under Emily's head in order to wrap it around the brunette. She instantly began sliding her fingers through Emily's raven locks causing the taller woman to hum in response.

They made it halfway through the movie, much to Alison's surprise, before Emily looked up at the blonde. The only thing illuminating the room was the light from the television, which caused Alison to have a certain glow. It was breathtaking and Emily couldn't help herself as she reached her hand up to the blonde's face, guiding the other woman to look at her. Alison locked eyes with Emily and neither woman spoke as they simultaneously leaned forward, brushing their lips together. Emily sensually pecked Alison's lips several times before she tried to pull away but the blonde followed her, reconnecting their lips more forcefully this time. Emily whimpered at the contact but returned the kiss eagerly. Alison rolled over until she was on top of the other woman, pinning her to the sofa as their kisses became passionate and needy. Alison wasn't sure what came over her but suddenly she needed to feel Emily. She needed to feel her everywhere and this time there was nothing to slow them down.

"Do you want to stay the night with me?" Alison asked as she craned her neck to kiss The brunette's throat and Emily eagerly nodded as best as she could with her movements being restricted.

"I think... I'm ready... to go to bed." Alison said between kisses.

"Me too." Emily weakly replied.

Alison pulled her body away from Emily's and stood, offering the other woman her hand. She helped pull Emily onto her feet and without releasing her hand she led the brunette up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once in the privacy of her own room Alison pushed the door closed and wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. She pulled the other woman against her body and began hungrily kissing her. Emily whimpered but immediately reciprocated, wrapping her arms around the teacher's neck and opening her mouth wider in order to really feel the blonde. Alison took the hint and slipped her tongue into the tanned woman's mouth, instantly being met with Emily's. The two slowly massaged them together, suddenly in no rush to speed up their movements. Something about the leisurely pace was making the moment feel more intimate.

Emily gently tangled her fingers in Alison's long, golden locks as she held the other woman in place. The two kissed and kissed until Alison felt that her lips would be sore later, though she didn't care. She would happily kiss Emily until her own lips fell off if it was even possible. Alison squeezed Emily's hips as she walked forward, causing Emily to backstep in the direction of the bed, all without parting their lips. The brunette reluctantly pulled away from her lover and climbed onto the bed once she felt the back of her legs brushing against it. Alison immediately followed after her, crawling on top of her and pinning the taller woman down as she moved her assault to Emily's neck.

Emily reached for the bottom of Alison's top and slid both hands underneath, softly kneading her lower back. Suddenly Alison began nipping at the skin on Emily's shoulder, causing her to hiss in pleasure while dragging her short fingernails across the teacher's flawless skin. Alison gasped but continued teasing the taller woman, licking, sucking and nibbling across her neck, throat, shoulders, and collarbones. She spent several long minutes working the other woman up before Alison became frustrated. She sat up and grabbed a handful of the front of Emily's shirt, bunching it up in her fist as she aggressively pulled the other woman into a sitting position. Emily groaned in approval at Alison's sudden aggressiveness, secretly loving the way she forcefully removed her shirt and carelessly tossed it aside.

Emily reached forward and shed Alison of her own top as well, throwing it anywhere in the room other than the blonde's body. Both women sat on their knees as their lips met, loving the way their half naked bodies melded together.

"God, Emily. I want you so badly." Alison whispered between kisses.

"Then take me," Emily commanded.

Alison didn't need to be told twice. She reached behind Emily to unhook her bra while Emily simultaneously did the same thing to her girlfriend. They allowed the garments to fall off of their bodies, laying heaped together on the bed, completely forgotten by the women who were lost in a haze of lust, passion, and love. Alison reached for Emily's thighs, gripping them as she roughly pulled them up and around her hips causing Emily to fall back onto the bed, laughing at the other woman's eagerness. As Emily landed, her breasts bounced which completely mesmerized Alison. Her eyes locked onto the brunette's chest, unable to look away. Emily softly laughed at Alison's eagerness but soon felt herself blushing as the blonde stared at her as though she was the sexiest person alive. It made her feel beautiful and wanted which was all she ever wanted from the other woman. Alison, unable to contain herself, leaned forward and began sucking on Emily's nipple. The swimmer felt her eyes flutter closed at the sensation. She squeezed Alison with her legs and deeply inhaled as she felt her girlfriend quickly fluttering her tongue against her stiffening bud.

Alison reached her hand up and massaged Emily's neglected breast while flattening her tongue and slowly teasing it, alternating between slow strokes and fast flicks. Alison remembered from the first time she and Emily slept together, all those years ago, that the swimmer loved for her nipples to be teased, which is why she took her time lavishing them with attention. She switched to Emily's other breast and eagerly wrapped her plump, pink lips around it.

"Ali, I love this so much, but please. I want to feel you somewhere else. It's been so long." Emily whispered.

"Well, my fingernails are a bit long. I'll get them trimmed later, but for now, I will have to pleasure you in other ways." Alison said with a wicked grin. She leaned forward, smirking as she pressed her lips to Emily's ear and softly breathed out, "I want to make you come with my mouth... Teach me how to eat your pussy."

Emily quietly gasped, not expecting Alison to be so vulgar. She was practically a sex goddess, which Emily would have expected of high school Alison, but not of this new and improved Ali. She seemed so wholesome, well, as much as Alison DiLaurentis could be. Emily moaned just at the thought of Alison going down on her.

"I've never done this before but I have thought about doing it to you so many times," Alison admitted. "Guys seem to love it and since I am also attracted to women I think I will enjoy it as well. You just need to guide me."

Emily, feeling a little more confident, reached for Alison's backside and began massaging it through the material of her jeans. "How about I go down on you first and teach you that way."

"I want to go first. I meant it when I said I have thought about this a lot. I don't want to wait any longer. I have to have you, Emily." Alison said as she hungrily looked into Emily's lust filled eyes.

"I won't stop you." Emily encouraged.

Alison sat up on her knees and in record time removed the remainder of her and Emily's clothing. She sat back on her heels and reached for one of Emily's long, tanned, silky smooth legs and tossed it over her shoulder. She pressed her lips to Emily's skin, starting at her calf and slowly working closer to the swimmer's knee. Once she reached Emily's thigh she began sucking on the thick flesh. Emily was deeply breathing as the anticipation was getting to her. She and Alison had slept together once before but neither of them performed oral. It was all fingers, which they both enjoyed, all night long, but this time it seemed more intimate.

Once Alison believed she teased the other woman long enough she settled between Emily's legs she grabbed both of her girlfriend's thighs and tossed them over her shoulders. She wasted no time as she gripped Emily's hips and leaned forward, flattening her tongue and dragging it across the length of Emily's center. Emily cried out in surprise, expecting Alison to be somewhat hesitant or nervous, but that wasn't the case. Alison knew Emily would be wet, but she didn't expect the woman to already be soaked. She leaned her head back, licking her lips as she groaned. Emily tasted amazing. High school Alison would have never imagined that she would be spending her free time with her head between another woman's legs, loving every second of it, but she wouldn't change anything about it.

She lowered her head once more and began lapping against Emily's clit causing the brunette's hips to jerk forward. "Ooh, go a little slower," Emily advised.

Alison was happy the other woman was willing to teach her instead of just pretending that she enjoyed it to spare her feelings. Alison began slowly licking up and down and Emily sighed at the feeling. She could already tell Alison was going to get her off. It was only a matter of time. Alison kept her tongue flat and wide, wanting to cover as much area as possible.

"A little lower." Emily encouraged.

Alison licked lower and Emily immediately reached for Alison's head, holding it in place while she whimpered in approval. Alison slowly licked the same spot over and over until she felt Emily's thighs trembling on her shoulders.

"You can experiment if you want." Emily breathed out. "Try different speeds and angles and I will guide you as to which ones feel the best," Emily said before biting her lip in anticipation.

Alison tested out a few different speeds with her tongue, enjoying the noises of approval that came from her lover. It wasn't until she decided to suck on Emily's clit that she really received a response.

"Yes!" Emily hissed. "Suck me, baby."

Alison groaned at the dirty talk, not expecting sweet little Emily to be capable of such. She really was sexy in the sheets. She sucked and roughly rubbed her tongue against Emily's bundle of nerves causing the brunette to loudly cry out. "Alison!"

She would have smirked at the reaction if her mouth wasn't already busy. She continued exactly what she was doing and Emily seemed to be getting close to her orgasm. Emily pressed the heels of her feet into Alison's back as she lifted her hips off the mattress. She began rotating her hips, grinding herself against Alison's mouth. The blonde felt like she could come from how sexy Emily was. It was the most erotic and sexy moment in her entire life. Alison would never forget it. She felt Emily's long, tanned fingers flexing in her hair, lightly grazing her nails against Alison's scalp. She hummed in approval while Emily was practically riding her face.

"God, Ali. I'm so close." Emily whined before becoming a panting and whimpering mess. Alison closed her eyes and savored the moment. She squeezed Emily's hips and encouraged the swimmer to rock them, slowly up and down. Alison sucked a little harder and fluttered the tip of her tongue against her girlfriend, causing Emily to roughly flex her fingers in Alison's hair, gently tugging as her arms began to violently shake. Emily tossed her head to the side and felt her jaw drop. Her orgasm was making its presence known, starting as a slow build up but quickly spreading. She felt her clit throbbing while Alison assaulted it with her lips and tongue. With each sinful flick of Alison's tongue, Emily felt more pressure building in her lower abdomen. She needed this. She needed to come as a result of Alison DiLaurentis. She had craved this for years and it was well worth the wait.

Emily deeply moaned Alison's name when she was in the middle of a full blown orgasm. She whimpered over and over, feeling her lower body clenching and releasing on repeat. Her body almost couldn't handle the pleasure, but then it peaked. Emily's back arched completely off the bed causing her hips to rise, but Alison followed, keeping her lips wrapped around her girlfriend's most sensitive area until she was sure the other woman was spent.

Once Emily finally lowered her hips onto the bed Alison pulled away and crawled up the trembling woman's body. "Are you alright?" Alison asked with a wide grin, knowing fully well that Emily was much better than 'alright.'

"I have literally never been better," Emily replied while taking a deep breath. "God, Ali. You are so good at that. Definitely a fast learner."

"It helps that my teacher is pretty sexy." Alison purred while nipping at Emily's jaw.

"Now, it's my turn," Emily said as she quickly flipped them over, surprising Alison when she landed on her back.

Unlike Alison, Emily took her time kissing every inch of the blonde's exposed skin. She spent many nights thinking about the blonde. Thinking about the things she would do to her if she was ever given the chance. Now that she had the opportunity Emily made sure to take her time. She wanted it to last as long as possible. She started at Alison's lips, slowly kissing the blonde before teasing by nibbling on her bottom lip. Next, she moved across Alison's jaw, kissing and nipping her way to the other woman's neck. Alison's breathing was increasing, but she did nothing to rush the other woman. If Emily wanted to go slowly then Alison wouldn't argue against it.

Emily fluttered the tip of her tongue against Alison's neck before licking across to the teacher's throat. Alison groaned while grabbing handfuls of the pillow that her head rested on. Emily then kissed her way down to Alison's chest. She sucked on the skin between the other woman's breasts, purposefully leaving a deep, purple mark. When Alison felt Emily's lips marking her she gasped and moved her hands to the back of the swimmer's head. Once Emily was satisfied with the mark she moved her lips to one of Alison's already stiff nipples.

"Damn it, Emily." Alison moaned when she felt Emily's warm, wet mouth engulfing her nipple.

Emily smirked but continued to slowly tease the other woman. Alison could already feel her legs growing weak. She had them spread as wide as she could while Emily's lower half rested between them, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to prevent herself from squeezing the other woman with them.

Emily switched to Alison's other breast and gave it attention as well, but very much unlike the other one. Instead, she roughly sucked and quickly stroked it with her tongue, causing Alison to cry out.

"So good!"

Emily felt her eyes fluttered closed. She loved the way Alison's voice sounded when she was turned on. It encouraged her to keep going. To continue pleasuring the other woman. She spent a substantial amount of time teasing Alison's breasts before she started to crawl down the blonde's body. She nibbled on the flesh over Alison's ribs for a moment before going lower to her stomach. She knew her own baby way growing just beneath her lips, so she placed a few extra kisses. Some for Alison and some for their future child. Emily poked her tongue out and swiped it through Alison's belly button which elicited a sharp moan from the blonde.

"Ooh, that's sensitive," Alison whispered.

"Good or bad?" Emily asked before she continued.

"Definitely good. It's just different." Alison weakly replied.

Emily then licked the spot a few more times, feeling as the shorter woman's legs began to close in on her. She managed to maneuver past the blonde's restricting thighs and settled with her face merely inches from her destination. She softly blew on the other woman's glistening core, causing Alison to quickly inhale. Emily smirked as she leaned forward, poking her tongue out and allowing it to swipe through her lover's folds. Alison softly moaned in approval while Emily took her time, spreading Alison's juices with her tongue.

She had tasted other women before, and Alison's flavor wasn't much different, but there was a unique hint that was already driving Emily wild. She knew this would be a taste that left her craving more, long after their activities had ended. She licked her way to Alison's entrance and eased her tongue inside as far as it would go, curling it up before pulling it back out. Some women enjoyed this, while others didn't care much for it. Alison was definitely a fan of it. She gasped when she felt Emily's tongue invading her, begging for more when she felt Emily pull out.

"Oh... Please do that again, Emily." She softly requested.

So Emily did. She filled the blonde with her tongue, though she could only go so deep. It didn't seem to be an issue for Alison. She spread her legs and reached for Emily's head, pulling the taller woman's face as close to her center as possible. Emily then wrapped an arm around Alison's thigh and rested the pad of her thumb against the blonde's clit. She used moderate pressure as she rubbed circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Alison released a moan that came from deep within her lungs. Emily continued to tease her entrance while massaging her clit. If there was ever a point in her life that Alison considered being heaven it was this moment. She hated to admit, but she wouldn't last long in bed with Emily. It was completely impossible. Emily just knew what she was doing. She could play Alison like a trained musician plays an instrument.

"Move your thumb faster." Alison requested between moans and whimpers.

Emily didn't move her thumb a little quicker. She circled Alison's clit as quickly as she could while spreading her tongue as wide as Alison's restricting walls would allow. Alison tossed her head back and deeply inhaled, holding her breath while her body began to seize. She felt every muscle clench so hard that her whole body began to tremble. Her orgasm was going to be powerful, the anticipation was exciting Alison further.

"YES!" The teacher cried out. "Emily!"

Alison felt her back arch, leaving only her shoulders touching the mattress. Emily's hand traded places with her tongue. She sucked Alison's clit into her mouth and violently bullied it with her tongue while deeply penetrating her lover with two long, slender fingers.

"Fuck!" Alison groaned when Emily immediately curled her fingers once they were inside.

"I'm coming," Alison called out. She repeated this several times, which Emily was already aware. The way Alison's thighs were practically bouncing, along with the blondes ragged breathing and the way she was squeezing Emily's fingers. Emily was well aware that Alison was coming undone.

Emily continued to lick her clit and pumped her fingers into the blonde. Alison writhed beneath her lover until it was too much. Her orgasm reached its highest point and spread across her body. She froze as Emily dragged the remainder of the pleasure from her body. When Alison relaxed her body Emily slowly pulled out of her, leaning her head to the side to place a few loving kisses against Alison's still trembling thighs.

"Is this really happening?" Alison whispered out of breath as Emily crawled up her body, kissing every inch until her lips landed on Alison's. The blonde moaned when Emily's tongue slowly entered her mouth, tasting herself on the brunette. After getting caught up for a moment Emily pulled away and grinned.

"This is definitely happening."

"It doesn't seem real. It's almost like a dream." Alison said with a soft laugh causing Emily to smile softly at the blonde.

"You are a dream come true for me. Literally. I had a dream we were here. We were in your house, cuddled up in bed and we were so in love that it physically hurt me when I woke up and realized it wasn't true."

"Em, I'm sor..." Alison tried apologizing but Emily interrupted.

"None of that. I'm just saying that I've wanted you for so long. Not just physically, though I do want that," Emily said with a smirk as she leaned forward to playfully nip at the skin on Alison's neck. "But emotionally. I've wanted your heart so that I could take care of it, protect it, and make it happy. I finally have the chance and I'm so glad that I almost don't know what to do with myself. I never thought it would actually happen."

Alison stared into Emily's eyes and could practically see the adoration the other woman held for her. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and realized she was looking into her future. This is where she was supposed to be. Out of everyone, she had been with this was the one person who has ever truly loved her. That didn't have some motive for being with her other than pure love. Emily has always been there for her and she trusted the brunette so much that it scared her. Emily was the one person in the world that had the power to shatter her. Sure, being betrayed by Archer was a low blow, but she knew Emily so well. Better than she ever knew her husband. She fully trusted Emily without any doubt.

"Hey, where did you go?" Emily asked as she rubbed her nose against Alison's.

"I was just thinking about you." She admitted.

"Yeah? I hope it was good." Emily teased.

"It was amazing. You are amazing." Alison whispered before pulling Emily in for another smothering kiss. She was so excited to realize that she was finally with the one. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. She knew that she was going to spend the rest of her life with this woman and for the first time she felt completely whole.

"I love you," Alison whispered with her lips brushing against Emily's.

Emily pulled back slightly but didn't immediately respond. She just stared into Alison's eyes, seeing nothing but honesty. "Ali, I have loved you for longer than I can remember. God, I'm never going to stop loving you. At this point in my life, I've realized it isn't possible to stop." Emily said with a laugh.

"Please, never stop." Alison weakly whispered while playing with the hairs at the base of Emily's neck.

"I finally have the opportunity to be with my dream woman. Nothing in this world could make me stop loving you." Emily easily replied.

Alison closed her eyes and took a deep breath while pulling Emily against her neck. She held the other woman as close as possible, feeling overwhelmed by those perfectly sweet words. She was going to have a wonderful life with Emily. She could already picture it. Raising the baby together, going on vacations or various sporting events for the child, having date nights together, cuddling every night before they fell asleep. Their life together may not be perfect but Alison could already tell that she wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
